When I am no longer young
by sidesee
Summary: Roy was old and he started to wonder if Ed still loved him.


When I am no longer young

I thought of this idea when I listened to Lana Del Rey' s Young and I am not good at writing in English,so please forgive my broken English.

I feel so tired and my nick down the pen,I stand up and stretch to let my body 's time to go home;I know Edward had probably come from West city.

I stride to the parking lot and fetch out my keys.

I rarely drive by myself,but Riza had to see a doctor today,so here I am—sitting in the driver's seat and starting the damn engine.

After the car starts,I lean back in the chair and drive into the 's just a long day as ,paperwork and paperwork. That's why my vision is decreasing so fast that I have to wear a pair of ugly glasses—Though Edward thinks they make me more also has a pair of glasses but he just wears them when reading ,he looks just sexy when he wears them.

When I am distracted,a glimpse of golden silk catches my eyes.

Edward—

I smirk and turn around the car,wanting to give him a ride.I hadn't seen him for two weeks and I miss him so much!But after the car was turned around,I can't find my my eyesight get worse?I frown and try to turn around again.

But then,when I am passing an alley,I find something.I stop the car ,open the door and then get off it .Something is happening in the on my gloves,I approach the someone wants to hurt my Edward,I will burn him or her to ashes.

But I hear something when I am ready to walk into the alley.I stop my foot,back against it and peek at them.

Edward is back to me,and I can see the guy in front of is taller than Edward(everybody is taller than him) and very slim.

I know 's the guy who pretended to be Edward when they're young! Fuck,I should have known he had a thing to does he want now?Edward is mine!

Just when I am about to come up to them,Edward reaches him,and the fake catches Ed's chin.

No,no,they're not kissing!It's just the angle problem,right?Ed won't let him.I know.

But why he won't?He guy is young;I know he is even a year younger than ,he is handsome.

How about me?I am 14 years older than as time goes by,wrinkles have crept on my face and my hair turned gray.

I am old and ,that's the fact.

And Edward is still young and ,I can draw a conclusion:I don't deserve has tons of reasons to find other guys who are better than me.

Shit,who am I kidding?I am Roy Mustang,the famous Flame can I be so pathetic?

I turn around and leave there.

I don't eat anything after I came the thing they are doing now makes me sick.I don't know how long have I sat in the sofa waiting for Edward.I even don't know when it became darker and I don't turn on the light.I only shift a little when I hear the door moment the light turn on,I narrow my eyes to accommodate the bright light.

"Why don't you turn the light on?"Ed finds me in the sofa and asks me curiously.

"You home."I state.

"Yeah,I'm you make dinner?"He walks to the kitchen,doesn't bother to come to up,I walk to him.

He does find anything to eat of course.

"Are you so lazy that couldn't make yourself a dinner these days,old man?"

"Am I so old?"Sure I am old.

Ed looks up at me always calls me old man,but I hardly make a must feel strange.

"What's wrong with you,bastard?"He frowns and approach me.

"Am I old?"I ignore him and ask again.

"You are fifty."He says.

"Yeah,and I'm fifteen older than him,right?"I say indifferently.

"What did you say?"He narrows his beautiful golden eyes.

I held my hand and reach his cheek.

"So you saw me before?Why didn't you come up to me?"

I shake my head and then ask，"Will you still love me when I am no longer young?"

"Stupid bastard!"He shakes his head and laughs.

I take a step heart he wraps his hands around my waist,letting his face be against my chest.

"I will love you even if you are older,bold,without a tooth,shrink to be shorter than me—"

"That's enough..."I interrupt him.I can't imagine the look he describes about me.

He chuckles and looks up."How can I not love you?You make me whole."

I am never said a single sugared word before.

"If I will shrink,you will I will never be shorter than you,shrimp."I smirk.

"Who are you—"

I capture his mouth with a kiss before he can say more to insult himself.

He's the one who makes me whole.

I know there are so many mistakes and short sentences,but that's all I can review and tell me my mistakes.


End file.
